Splintered Mind
by Hetaaus
Summary: Lovino moved from Italy with his family to America. Starting up school isn't always easy, though. All he wanted was to be left alone, but will he be able to find some kind of sanctuary? Maybe in a person? Human AU, School


**Ah, another fanfiction. I'm using human names in this, and the rating will probably go up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all.**

* * *

The bus jostled Lovino, making his stomach flip. He moved his auburn hair from his face and glanced at his nine-year-old brother. Feliciano was clutching his backpack to his chest, face dull. Lovino being the oldest, eleven, felt the need to reassure him, but decided against and instead turned to watch the houses blur by out the window. Today was their first day of school in the American town. They had lived in Italy for a while with their mother, but his grandfather's job needed him in America, and since he was their only other family they went with him. The bus came to a rest at another stop. More kids piled on of all ages, laughing with each other and taking up seats, but Lovino could still feel their eyes peering at him and Feliciano as they passed. Frowning, he looked down at the deep green coat he was wearing. _What are those idiots looking at?_ Luckily, the next stop was school. The bus pulled up on the curb and opened its doors. Lovino ushered Feliciano up, both of them walking down the small aisle. He noticed a boy with blue eyes and brown hair stare at him than whisper something to the girl beside him, who giggled in return. Rolling his eyes and ignoring them, he got off the bus and looked at his new school. It was small for an elementary school and shaped like a square, with a field surrounding it. Not many kids were outside; but probably because it was cold and the bell was about to ring. Feliciano followed behind him. "Lovi, I don't know where my class is." The younger whispered. "The big kids are around."

"Don't call me that, Feliciano. I'll walk you to your class, but now I'm late for mine." Lovino sighed, talking in Italian and receiving strange looks and snickers from students. His brother adjusted the zipper on his red coat.

"Mama says you should talk in English. Nanno paid lots of money for our language lessons, she said." Lovino glared down at his brother but said no more about that topic.

"What room number are you in?"

Feliciano reached into his pocket and produced a slip of white, wrinkled paper. "104, with Mrs. Sanders grade four classes." He fisted his hands and looked excitably up at Lovino. "I really hope I make new friends."

…_112…110…108…106…104. _"Here's your classroom, Feli."

Smiling, Feliciano removed his jacket and tucked it in his pack, before straightening his clothes. Putting a hand on the doorknob, he turned around. "Bye, Lovi. See you after school."

Lovino mumbled a goodbye, than looked at his own scrap of paper. _Room 209, Mr. Walker's grade 6 class. Damn, it's all the way upstairs. _He studied the hallway while he walked down it. There was no sign of a stairway near, just lots of school spirit. The walls had been painted blue with yellow 'Go bulldogs!' painted along them, the lockers the same. Shaking his head in disgust, he rounded a corner and saw a doorway. Finally finding stairs, he headed up them hesitantly when he heard voices echoing down. A group of older looking kids stood in the way at the top. They hadn't seen Lovino, but he cleared his throat and got their attention.

"I need to get through." He spoke confidently, trying not so seem intimidated. The tallest of the boys looked over to him. "I need to get through." He repeated himself. The blond smirked. "What?"

"I… need to get to my class." Lovino was starting to feel uncomfortable under their stares. A girl leaned over and whispered in the boy's ear. "Oh, dude, you could've just spoken clearer." He taunted, moving out of the way to let Lovino by. Narrowing his eyes, he walked past. _Now I'm really late for class. Where's that room… _

A few minutes later Lovino had found his class. He hadn't gone in yet, but he could hear the teacher talking through the wood. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door and opened it. An old man with white hair turned toward him.

"Could I help you?" He remarked, making Lovino stutter.

"I- I'm a new student in this class." He walked across the front of the class and handed the teacher the note he had. The man accepted it and took a step back.

"You can call me Mr. W. Maybe you could tell us about yourself?"

Lovino pulled on the sleeve of his sweater and lifted his head to the class. "My name is Lovino Vargas. I came from Italy with my family, and I moved here. I…" He was cut off when the kid he saw on the bus, with brown hair and blue eyes, spoke up.

"I no speak-a the Italiano. Could-a you repeat in-na English?" Lovino's face turned red as heat rushed to it, resulting laughter from the other children. When he stood there awkwardly, the teacher spoke.

"That's enough Adam; you may sit down now, Lovino." Mr. Walker told him. "Find an empty desk."

The only desk that was open was in front of a black haired kid, so he headed for that seat. He clutched his backpack tighter as his classmate's eyes followed him to the desk, where he sat down. Out of all of the kids, Adam laughed the loudest.


End file.
